


[Cover Art] The Sum of its Parts

by chi_virus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chi_virus/pseuds/chi_virus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry Christmas, KouriArashi! This is your present. Thank you for giving us a canon alternative that's miles better than the real thing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Undone Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KouriArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/gifts).



> So, I'm really happy with this cover. It was rather hard to find consistent quality images, but I think it turned out great.


	2. A Place We Call Home Cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's impossible to find a good quality picture of pre-bite Erica. T_T Oh, also, here's where the descriptions done by yours truly come in. Hopefully they don't suck too much.


	3. The One You Feed Cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wolves here represent the titular "one you feed". Originally, this was a very different cover with Kali, Ravinder, and Stiles all present. However, I hated it... still not entirely happy with this, but I had to finish by Christmas so...


	4. The Boy in Red Cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to fit Harris in there, but it got too crowded. Before him, Stone was supposed to be in. But I couldn't find someone who fit the bill well enough. Also, see Stiles there? That's a manip by me. My first. It came out so well, and I'm chuffed. Sorry, I'm boasting. Lemme shuddup.


	5. Making Connections Cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If ever I can find people who fit for the so-called "Bobbsey Twins", I'm going to make an alternate for this cover with all the Conclave Kids. I have people in mind for the others... As it stands, this one falls flat for me. It's a shame - next to "Thicker Than Water", this is my favorite of the TSOIP series.


	6. With Friends Like These Cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was only vaguely aware of Veronica Mars before I read this fic, but I definitely want to watch it now. (Oh, and there's no good pics of the Kanima, either.) Also, check out that special background. That's the actual town that doubled for Neptune in the show.


	7. The Line in the Sand Cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story never popped for me, really. I mean, I enjoyed it, but it just never stands out in my memory. Cover was difficult, so I went for Stiles during his time suffering from the hunters' spell, and Khan's FLYING MONKEYS.


	8. Thicker Than Water Cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, MILENA AND TOMASZ STILINSKI! (God, I love Betty White so much. Christopher Plummer, too. Though manipulating his head onto some regular joe's body felt a little like sacrilege. Dude's classy as hell.) Also, FAVORITE COVER ALERT.


	9. Where the Heart is Cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first five chapters of this fic was basically me shouting, "LISTEN HERE, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" at the screen when Cora spoke. No joke. Anyway, I love this cover. Simple, yet effective. Also, Derek was gonna be on here, but there's no images of him looking distraught that were of decent quality and the right size. Shame.


	10. The Shade and His Daughter Cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quite taken with this one, actually! I liked the story, am glad with the resolution, and the themes of change, renewal, etc. Birch trees were supposed to feature on this cover, but it looked too cluttered.


	11. Forgotten But Not Gone Cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly had the back cover labeled "THE ONE THAT FUCKED EVERYONE UP". But it wouldn't have fit.
> 
> So, on the left eye, we have Eli. On the right, we have Jackson. Stiles is supposed to look like he's sort of... receding. His adult self is being shoved to the back of his mind, so to speak.


	12. The Devil's Luck Cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is a favorite of mine. It's nothing like the original idea, but I like the effects used. I may do an alternate cover.


End file.
